Welcome to the future
by Smerup100
Summary: As the 6 Hokage Sakura had seen her fair share of odd... things But nothing could ever have prepared her for this "Ugh this is so troublesome... I should have stayed in bed this morning"


Sakura sat beside her fiancé's grave looking up at the slowly rising sun in the distend. Shaking her head she got up, touched the gravestone once more before making her way home.

 _The war had been going on for months now, Sakura was slowly getting tired of it. Everywhere she looked there was death, sorrow and despised. The only reason she even fought was for her lover, he truly wanted nothing but peace._

"Why, good morning Hokage-Chan, what brings you out here so early?" She turned around to see an elderly man with a kind smile on his lips. Sakura returned the smile, as she gave him a once over, he didn't seem to have any wounds. "Why, Jiraiya leaving already?"

She watched him with the eyes of a hawk and saw his smile turning sad while looking past the gates at something only he could see. Sakura knew he would go out to travel once more, after all 'The road was calling for him' again.

"Sent at the very least a letter this time would you?" She said softly with a deep sign to follow it. Turing around she waved her hand to him before leaving, she had some kids to wake up or they would be late for school after all.

When she stopped once more it was outside her house where Kurama laid enjoying the sunlight

" _Sorry" She was sitting outside enjoying the peace, it was one of their few breaks between the constant fights. Turing around and she was met with blond hair, that was the same color as the sun. His eyes that were usually more warmth, was clouded with worry and sadness. Looking ahead once more she heard him sit beside her and felt the heat from the arm that came around her shoulder. The sound of his heartbeat and the safety that she felt in his arms made the tears come so easily._

" _Why her?!" She cries out holding on like her life depended on it. She felt his body begin to shake too and soon there were tears coming from him too. The others were sad for the loss of a great Hokage, a great Sage. They were sad for the loss of a mother._

He didn't ask her where she went, she didn't tell him. She left him at the door as always. They were friends, even if she was his new host. They didn't need words because they understood each other even better then he and Naruto did.

Jiraiya had made a seal so the old fox didn't need to be lock inside her body all the time, but he was still as big as Kisame. It didn't hurt that she never had to worry about finding a nanny either. As much as Kurama wouldn't admit it, he totally adored the kids.

After getting all five kids ready for school, Sakura went to the kitchen making them some breakfasts and lunch, the odd feeling she had from the morning was coming back full force. Her gut feeling had never been wrong before, but she was Hokage and couldn't just stay home because she felt like it.

The walk to the tower was short, and the feeling didn't leave her, it only became stronger. On her way up she was greeted by others on the way up to her office. With narrowed eyes she watched Homura and Koharu as they stood there, that was never a good sign. She forced Kurama to retune into her body just in case.

Sakura had seen many things in her life, with Naruto being her teammate. She thought that nothing should surprise her anymore, ah how naive she had been just a few seconds ago. Turning her eyes back towards the elders she all, but growled at them.

"All of you inside my office right now!" She angrily yelled out, walking right past them not even waiting on them. When they all stood safely inside the big room, she took this time to really look at the dead/not-dead heroes of Konoha.

There before her stood Hashirama, Mito and Tobirama Senju, Madara and Izuna Uchiha, the third Hiruzen, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Izuna Uchiha could be debated on whenever or not if he was a hero of Konoha. Sakura turned her eyes off the heroes and over to the old snakes standing over by the wall.

"Get out your old snakes! Or I swear to Kami I will have the ANBU removing you with force" Sakura hissed out, her eyes turning red, that no other but they saw. Closing her eyes and counting to ten before turning her green eyes to the others in the room. All of them look young except maybe Hiruzen, who still looked as old as before death.

Taking a deep breath Sakura walked over to the chair behind her old wood table. Sitting down she took her head in her hands, wondering why she was ever stupid enough to agree to become the next Hokage. It was not helping. Hitting her head against the wood was beginning to sound more applying by the second.

Instead, Sakura turned to her left where an ANBU stood "Do me a favor and go get Shikamaru for me Bear, even if you have to drag him here within the next five minutes and sent someone for Jiraiya now that you're at it"

Sakura turned back looking at the heroes, they stood a bit uncountable before her, Izuna looked, even more, tens then the rest even if the founder was not far behind him, however.

"So how long have I been gone?" Hiruzen politely asks trying to lighten the tension that was in the room.

"You have been gone for 10 years… a lot has happened in that time you were gone" Sakura said in an even voice. A look of humor made its way onto her face "Tsunade-Sama became the fifth Hokage".

The horrified look on the first and third while the second looked shocked was worth it all. A small giggling left her before she waved her hand in front of her face "Don't worry I was her apprentice since she became Hokage and have been doing most of her paperwork… while she drank sake"

"You were 12 years old when I died Sakura-Chan, " Hiruzen said in a tried voice like she was used to before he died. In return, Sakura gave him an unimpressed look and raise a brow at him.

"Sasuke the sole survivor of… his clan and left Konoha shortly after your death, Naruto had the nine tailed fox with nearly endlessly Chakra who left with Jiraiya and then there was Kakashi-Sensei who just disappeared until Naruto came back… What else should I have done?" She asked in a light irritation tone.

That seem to be enough to shut him up and instead he turned to look around the room and saw Jiraiya's pornography stories all lined up on shelves. Sakura followed his eyes and their eyes met "They are _not_ mine… Kakashi left them behind to me… and Jiraiya continued to give them to me when he finished one"

He had made only one book that Sakura had ever read or two both where the hero was named Naruto. The first one was before she was born, the second one was about Naruto her Naruto.


End file.
